Never Trust an Angry Brit
by Sherry Esther
Summary: The wanted sequel to 'Never Trust a Cup of Tea'. Bitterly anger at Yao for dying his teeth with squid ink, Arthur tries to get his revenge... but once again, Italy is caught in the crossfire.
1. Chapter 1

Never Trust an Angry Brit

Arthur stormed out the bathroom and into his study. He had been brushing his teeth for the longest until his gums began bleeding, but it didn't work. His teeth were still a dark shade of purple. Curse Yao! Curse him and his stupid squid ink! He pulled down a spell book and flipped through the pages furiously. "I'll get that bloody wanker for this..." he growled, locking the door and closing the curtains. Light the few candles that were scattered around the room, he began reciting a spell; not just any spell... for what Yao had done, he was going for a Britannia Angel spell. He kept the other man in his mind the whole time, reciting it. Halfway through, his mind wandered to the last person he saw before heading home.

_"Ve~ Arthur! Why won't you talk to me~?"_ Before he realized it, the spell was cast.

"Oh bloody hell...."

Yao hummed a song to himself as Feliciano took a nap in the guest room. Before long, he stopped and sighed sadly. He looked down into the dish water and saw his reflection.

"What you are thinking, aru? She's gone for good."

'How do you know that, aru? I mean, you could always make more of the potion...'

"N-no... I couldn't. I could never put Feliciano through that again... and I couldn't bare the broken heart of her changing back..."

'Oh, come on Yao. What happened to your backbone?'

"It's in pain, aru..."

'You really are a loser.' He splashed the water and sighed as he heard footsteps walking down the hallway. "A-ah, Feliciano. Did you enjoy your nap, aru?" he asked as he heard something that made his heart stop.

"Ve? Who's Feliciano?" a soft voice asked. He didn't want to look, in case it was another one of those dreams that haunted him. The person walked closer to him and hugged him from behind.

"Yao?" the person asked as Yao gulped and turned around slowly. Felicia looked up at him and smiled.

"I'm back, Yao. Did you miss me?" she asked as Yao trembled a bit and hugged her tightly, hiding his face in the crook of her neck.

"F-F-Felica.... are you r-real, aru?" he asked, crying. She hugged him back with tears in her eyes as well, "...Are you?" He pulled back and looked at her carefully, his tear filled eyes looking over her face and body (as much as he tried avoid staring at certain areas). Usually in his dreams, he would see Arthur's face on her body or someone else... but this was the real thing. He trembled more and started to cry, "You're back, aru!" He hugged her tightly and smiled, knocking her to the floor. She hugged him back and smiled as well.

"I've missed you so much, Yao..." she said softly as Yao looked down at her, wiping his eyes and the tears from her cheeks.

"Oh, I've missed you more than you'll ever know, aru..." he said, leaning down to kiss her passionately. She moaned softly into the kiss and returned it before Yao pulled away and gently nuzzled her. He muttered his thanks to the Gods in Mandarin for returning his first love to him and ending his suffering.

"Hmm?" Felicia asked.

"...Nothing, aru," he smiled, kissing her lips softly, "Just happy to have you back..."

"I love you, Yao..."

"I love you too, Felicia," he said before blinking and looking at her, "Wait... how did you get back here? I mean... I did't drug your tea, aru." She blinked innocently at him.

"I don't know... the last thing I remember was you kissing me in Ludwig's office, blacking out and waking up in your guest room," she said. Yao moved and helped her up as she dusted off her shirt and pants.

"Ve? What am I doing in this old military uniform? I need some new clothes." Yao smiled softly.

"Let's go shopping then, aru."


	2. Chapter 2

Never Trust an Angry Brit

Yao looked through his wallet and smiled. He had more than enough to buy whatever Felicia wanted and maybe lunch, if she wanted to. "Are you ready, aru?" he asked as the door to the guest room opened and Felicia stepped out in a cream colored Pien-fu and her long brown hair pulled up into a ponytail with two pink chopsticks in her hair.

"How do I look, Yao?" she asked shyly. Yao smiled, "Really cute, aru." As he walked over to hug her, he heard his phone ringing. "Hmm?" he asked, going over to the phone and picking it up, "Hello?"

_'...Ello... Yao? I-It's Arthur.'_

"What do you want, ahen?"

_'Is Feliciano over there with you?'_

"Hmm? Why do you ask, aru?"

_'W-well... I tired to cast a spell, but it got directed towards him. I need to speak with him.'_ Yao didn't speak for a moment as his mind put the pieces together.

"You were going to turn _me_ into a girl, aru?!" he yelled.

_'As payback for my teeth!'_

"That was for making me into your teaboy!...." Yao growled, but when he saw Felicia peeking around the corner, he sighed and calmed down, "How long will she be a girl, aru?"

_'About a month, give or take a few days...'_ Yao nodded, "Be sure to tell her brother and Ludwig what happened, aru." He hung up and looked at Felicia, "At least we know why you're a girl now, aru." She walked over to him, "Really?"

"Arthur tried to cast a spell and it backfired..." he said as she blinked.

"So... how long do I have to be with you?"

"A month, aru. Where are you going to stay?"

"...I want to stay with you, Yao." He blushed and looked at her as she hugged him. "I don't want to spend a single moment away from you this time around..." she said softly, "I want to stay here with you." Yao smiled and hugged her back, "Okay... you can stay with me. But we need to get you some more clothes, aru." Felicia smiled and kissed his cheek, "Let's go then."

Yao held her hand and led her through downtown China Town with a smile. Felicia looked around, happily and smiled. "Wow... I love it here~" she said as Yao smiled more.

"You have to be careful not to get lost here, aru," he warned as she nodded, "So where do you want to shop first?" She looked around, unable to decide. "Ve, your fashion here is so pretty... I don't know what to choose..." she said as someone walked up behind them.

"Hey, Aniki!" the person said as Yao flinched and sighed, turning around.

"Hello, Yong... how are you, aru?" Yao asked as the Korean looked over at Felicia. His eyes wandered from her face down to her chest and he grinned.

"I'm good. Who's the young lady, Aniki? Are you actually dating?" Yao blushed a bit as Felicia smiled.

"I'm Felicia. Nice to meet you," she smiled, bowing. Yong watched and bowed to her as well.

"Nice to meet you. My name is Im Yong Soo," he said, "You know, pretty girls like you must try some candied plums that originated in Korea." Felicia blinked as Yao sighed.

"Just ignore him, aru," he said, "He likes to claim everything originated in Korea, aru." She nodded and turned away as Yong's hand wrapped around her chest and squeezed. Felicia screamed, Yao growled and Yong smiled and laughed.

"Wow, Aniki. You sure know how to pick them," Yong said as Felicia lifted her leg and kicked him in the groin. Yong yelped in pain and fell over, holding himself and trembling.

"Say, Yong? Did groin hits originate in Korea as well?" she asked, leaning down to look at him. He shook his head as she grinned.

"That's because they originated in Italy when France would try to hit on the girls there," she smiled, "Until next time, Yong." She headed towards a store as Yao watched in disbelief before following her.

"Aiyah, where did you learn how to do that, aru?" he asked as she smiled.

"I don't know, really... it's like I already knew what to do, but never knew that I learned it," she answered, stopping in front of an older looking clothing store, "How about here?" He looked, "Oh, this place has more traditional clothing, aru. Are you sure?" She nodded and walked inside. Yao followed her and smiled when he saw an elderly woman carfully folding some fabric.

"Ni hao, Zhen," he said as she smiled at Yao.

"Ni hao, Yao. Oh, who is this lovely young woman?" Yao blushed a bit, "Her name is Felicia, aru. She wanted to come shopping for clothes." Zhen blinked.

"How rare in this day and age does a young woman come here willingly..." Zhen said as Felicia looked at the fabric, "Most young women want Western clothing..." Yao nodded, "She is from the West, but loves the clothing here." Zhen nodded as Felicia bowed to her.

"Ni hao," she said softly as Zhen looked at Yao. "She is a rare one, Yao," she said, "I'll be more than happy to make her some clothes. No cost."

"Really, Zhen?"

"Yes. Now then, young lady. I need to take your measurements..." Felicia nodded, "Um... in Metric, right?" Zhen nodded.

"I'm 90cm by 60cm by 90cm," she said as the older woman wrote it down.

"Pick any fabric you like and I'll work on a Ruqun for you." Felicia blinked, "A ruqun?" Yao smiled, "It's a blouse and wrap-around skirt, aru." She nodded and looked through the fabrics again. Yao watched her and smiled.

"Yao," Zhen said, "There's something... otherworldly about that girl." Yao sighed.

"Zhen, she is the victim of a Western curse by Arthur," he said softly.

"That rude man again? Aiyah, I thought he learned his lesson with the squid ink."

"He tried to turn me into a woman... but Felicia got targeted instead."

"Are you saying that's really a young man?"

"Yes, aru." She shook her head as Felicia set out some rose red silk and pink satin. "Will this work?" she asked as Zhen nodded.

"Perfect choices, dear. I'll get started right away. Come back at the end of the day to pick it up." Felicia nodded, "Xie xie." She bowed and headed out the door as Yao bowed and followed her.

"Where to next, aru?" he asked as Felicia ran over to the one place that would melt Yao's heart in an instead.

"Hello Kitty store~!" Felicia smiled as Yao smiled as walked over to her.

"You like Hello Kitty too, aru?" he asked as she nodded.

"Yes, I do," she smiled, grabbing his hand and going in. The clerk saw Yao and stopped them both.

"I'm truly sorry... but sir, you're not allowed in here." Yao blinked, "Eh? What for, aru?" The clerk sighed, "Because when you tackle hugged Hello Kitty last month, the person in the suit had to go to the hospital." Yoa looked down, "How long is my ban, aru?"

"A week." He nodded and kissed Felicia's cheek, "I'll go get our lunch, aru. Feel free to get whatever you want." She nodded as he left. The clerk smiled, "Why not get him a gift?" Felicia looked over and nodded. She walked through the aisles, smiling at the things she saw. She picked up a plush that was dressed in a red and gold robe. She smiled and picked up a wallet as well for herself. She walked up to the counter, "How much?" The clerk rung it up, "That's 1000 yuan." Felicia blinked, "Yuan?"

"It's our currency," the clerk said, holding up a 100 yuan banknote, "You need 10 of these to pay for the stuff." She nodded and pulled out her wallet, looking through it. She was happy that Yao help her change over her currency. "Ah, here we go. 10 100 yuan banknotes," she said, handing it to the clerk. The clerk took it and put the things into a bag, "Have a nice day." Felicia nodded and walked outside. She looked around and smiled when she saw Yao walked over to her with two bags.

"All finished, aru?" he asked as she nodded.

"I got something for you." He blinked, "What is it, aru?" She smiled, "Close your eyes and hold out your hands." He nodded and closed his eyes, holding out his hands. She placed the plush in his hands. "Open you eyes." Yao opened them and gasped.

"Aiyah... it's the limited edition Hello Kitty that I've always wanted, aru!" he smiled, "The store told me that they only had one left..." She smiled, "I got it just for you, Yao." He hugged her and kissed her, "Thank you, Felicia. I'll teasure it forever, aru." Felicia nodded as her stomach growled, "Oh, what's for lunch?"

"Oh, right. I got some Orange Cuttlefish and some dipping sauce, aru. Where do you want to eat?" Felicia looked around and pointed to a nearby park. Yao held her hand and led her to the park.

After the sun began to set, Yao led Felicia back home. "Did you have fun, aru?" he asked. Felicia nodded, looking in her bag at her new outfit.

"It's been a wonderful day," she yawned. He smiled and opened the door for her, "Feel free to take a bath and get some rest, aru." She nodded, "Where am I going to sleep?"

"...I-in my room, aru..." Yao said quickly and quietly, blushing. He never had a woman sleep in his bed with him before. Felicia smiled and hugged him before going to take a bath. Yao smiled to himself before hugging his plush again.


End file.
